Junjou Romantica – Brotherhood
by Haineko-senpai
Summary: Essa é minha primeira fic com esse usuário e espero que gostem. Nessa história, terão 2 personagens novos e se passa 6 meses depois de Misaki ir morar com Usagi-san. Genero Shonen Ai/Shoujo Ai
1. Quem é essa?

**Junjou Romantica – Brotherhood**

**Capítulo 1 – Quem é essa?**

**

* * *

**Passados seis meses desde que Misaki se mudou para casa de Usami Akihiko, uma nova história os espera. Agora com 19 anos, faltam duas semanas para o início do segundo semestre e sua vida está de cabeça para baixo, com dois empregos de meio período e Usagi-san prestes a laçar um novo romance mal tem tempo para si mesmo.

- Usagi-san, você poderia me dar algumas aulas de inglês? Quero aprender um pouco mais antes de começar as aulas. Eu realmente tenho dificuldade.

Misaki estava lavando a louça do almoço com um pouco de pressa, já estava quase na hora do turno da tarde no restaurante de Lámen chamado Ryouku. Enquanto fumava, Usagi-san relia seus manuscritos atenciosamente no sofá da sala e não escutou o que Misaki havia falado.

- Usagi-san? – aquele olhar preocupado que ansiava por uma resposta, o fez ir até onde Usagi-san estava sentado e parando em pé na sua frente faz mais uma tentativa – Usagi-san! Você prestou atenção no que eu falei?

Os olhos cansados de Usagi-san se levantaram e encontram Misaki. Uma atmosfera pesada se formou em volta dos dois e ele, tentou, discretamente se desculpar pela intromissão e sair da sua frente. Mas infelizmente foi em vão, Usagi-san o segurou forte pelo braço esquerdo deixando Misaki sem graça.

- Está me machucando! Usagi-san, me solta!

As palavras inúteis de Misaki ecoavam na sala e seu rosto ficava cada vez mais rosado. Usami o puxou contra seu corpo fazendo Misaki perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado no seu colo. Aquelas mãos grandes apertavam seu corpo quente e sua respiração começava a ficar descompassada.

- O que foi, Misaki? Você atrapalhou meu trabalho e agora terá que me recompensar.

- Para com isso! Eu não sou seu objeto, quantas vezes vou ter que te falar isso?

- É inútil Misaki, na precisa resistir.

Quanto mais Misaki resistia, mais Usagi-san o apertava. Diante de toda essa loucura a campainha toca e Misaki foge das garras de Usagi-san.

Antes de atender, ele olha pelo orifício da porta e sente uma grande alegria. Abre a porta vê uma menina linda de grandes olhos verdes tristes e cabelo loiro reluzente. Estava difícil de dizer qual era exatamente sua reação, a felicidade e o espanto se juntaram e com um sorriso enorme no rosto disse:

- Misaki-san!

- Lucy-chan!


	2. Não sei baixar a guarda

**Junjou Romantica – Brotherhood**

**Capítulo 2 – Não sei baixar a guarda**

- Misaki-kun!

- Lucy-chan!

Aquele abraço caloroso de amigos que não se viam há muito foi logo interrompido pelo próprio Misaki ao convidá-la para entrar e apresentar Usagi-san.

- Lucy-chan, esse é Usagi-san. Mas acho que você já ouviu falar dele não é? – diz Misaki

- Ah, sim! Muito prazer, eu sou Usawako Lucy!

Lucy estende a mão a fim de cumprimentá-lo, mas a apatia de Usagi a faz recuar e pedir desculpas pela intromissão.

- Usagi-san! Seja mais gentil com a moça!

- Não tenho porque ser gentil com uma desconhecida. Misaki, eu preciso trabalhar é melhor a sua amiga ir embora.

- O que? O que você tem? Você nem a conhece e já sai falando desse jeito... - a voz sensual de Lucy invadiu a sala na hora que interrompeu Misaki:

- Tudo bem, Misaki-kun. Afinal eu deveria ter ao menos ligado para avisar que queria te ver. Afinal de contas, faz quase 2 anos que não nos vemos.

- Como você conseguiu esse endereço? – pergunta Usagi friamente.

- Bem, eu... Takahiro-san me passou o endereço.

- Takahiro? – Usagi ficou surpreso ao saber que aquela menina havia conseguido a informação com o irmão de Misaki.

Misaki, percebendo que a situação estava ficando cada vez pior resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Ah, Lucy-chan! Porque você está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Usui-san?

- Na verdade, não aconteceu nada é só que... Nós terminamos.

- O quê? – Misaki não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Desde o início ele achou que havia algo errado com Lucy, que sempre foi alegre, engraçada e extrovertida e agora estava triste e tímida. – Usagi-san, Lucy-chan é... Era namorada do meu primo Takahashi Usui que vivia na Inglaterra... Falando nisso, o que você está fazendo no Japão?

- Usui-san veio aqui à negócios, estou aqui há 2 meses e... Não tenho pra onde ir, não tenho muito dinheiro e comecei a trabalhar numa agencia de publicidade há pouco tempo. – ela olha para Usagi-san e diz – Por favor, Akihiko-san me deixe ficar um tempo com vocês! Ajudo nas despesas da casa com que eu puder.

O espanto de Usagi foi imenso, depois que Misaki entrou em sua vida a sua percepção das pessoas mudou completamente. Ele não podia aceitar uma estranha dentro de sua casa, mas se assim Misaki quisesse ele o faria.

- Misaki? Você está de acordo com isso?

- Mas é claro! Por mim ela pode ficar aqui quanto tempo quiser.

- Ela vai ficar com o seu quarto e você passará a dormir comigo.

- O que?

Usagi pegou seu notebook e foi para o quarto terminar o manuscrito, Misaki e Lucy permaneceram na sala conversando.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Usui-san?

- Ele começou a agir estranho desde que viemos para o Japão. Um da o segui até o trabalho e não gostei da cena que vi. – Misaki conseguia sentir a tristeza nas suas palavras – Usui e outro homem se beijando no banheiro.

- Outro homem? Como assim? Ele era...

- Quando nos conhecemos ele deixou claro pra mim que já havia beijado e se apaixonado por meninos, então não foi tão surpreendente quanto está sendo pra você. Eu o deixei, mas ele não quis aceitar então eu fugi hoje de manhã para a casa do seu irmão e meu primo, Takahashi-san.

- Bom Lucy-chan! Você vai gostar daqui, Usagi-san é meio arrogante às vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa.

- Eu estou ouvindo – uma voz vaga veio lá do quarto onde Usagi estava.


	3. O quarto de Lucy

**Capítulo 3 – O quarto de Lucy**

- Sabe, Misaki. Tem tantos quartos nessa casa, porque eu tenho que ficar com o seu?

- Bem é que... Vou te mostrar os quartos pra você ter uma idéia da nossa situação.

Misaki foi, de quarto em quarto, mostrando a quantidade de ursos que Usagi-san guarda para relembrar a infância que não teve.

- Incrível! – disse Lucy.

- É, pois é. Eu já tentei falar para ele se livrar desses ursos ma-.

Lucy o interrompe e calorosamente diz: - Incrível como ele tem mais ursos que eu! Eu falo coleção a minha vida inteira e ele tem mais. É como se fosse... como se fosse... Um sonho!

A expressão no rosto de Misaki foi assustadora, era como se ele tivesse não acreditasse que mais alguém, além de Usagi-san, tinha essa paixão por ursos de pelúcia.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Misaki-kun. Você poderia me ajudar com a minha mudança?

- Mudança? Pensei que você tinha fugido?

- Eu fugi. Mas ontem a noite fui na casa de Usui e peguei algumas coisas, estão lá em baixo. Poderia me ajudar?

- Claro, sem problemas!

Chegando no hall de entrada, Misaki se depara com uma grande pilha de ursos e malas grandes de rodinha.

- O que significa tudo isso? – diz ele espantado.

- Algumas coisinhas que pedi para a Cia de mudança trazer pra mim.

- Cia de mudança?

- Mas não vai ter problema, a metade ficou lá e não pretendo trazer pra cá.

- O que?

- Lucy-chan, Usagi-san está dormindo então tente não fazer muito barulho, se ele acordar com certeza estará de mal humor.

- Misaki-kun precisa relaxar um pouco. Assim você envelhecerá muito rápido.

Mesmo Misaki pedindo para não fazer muito barulho Lucy não sabe ser discreto, barulho de caixas caindo, vidro quebrando e tropeços estava deixando o pobre menino preocupado. Lucy estava carregando uma mala de viagem pesada, sem ver a mesa de centro da sala ela tropeça e cai em cima de Misaki. Ela fica envergonhada quando percebe que está deitada em cima de Misaki com seus lábios quase se encostando.

- Misaki!

Uma voz grossa e raivosa chama por Misaki atrás do sofá. Usagi havia acordado e, obviamente, de mau humor levanta Misaki a força e derruba Lucy no chão. – Preciso falar com você.

- Espera, Misagi-san. Espera um pouco... Lucy-chan, me desculpe por isso.

Ele a olhava sentada no chão com o olhar choroso enquanto Usagi o levava pra o quarto e trancava a porta. O menor é encostado na parede involuntáriamente, e tem seus braços presos pela mão de Usagi.

- Pare com isso, Usagi-san! Onegai...

- Por que? Você não gosta? - ele desabotoa os primeiros botões da camisa de Misaki e passa a mão no peito liso do menor. Seus lábios logo se encontram, mas, a "presa" se solta e corre em direção à cama. Sem êxito, ele é pego e jogado de quatro na cama, indefeso tenta se virar e gritar mas é em vão. Usagi tampa a sua boca com a mão e acaricia o garoto por dentro da calça fazendo o gemer silenciosamente, como se estivesse tentando esconder o prazer. Alguns minutos depois, Usagi termina o "serviço" e diz:

- Como sempre... você foi rápido.

"Maldito, Usagi-san!" pensa Misaki, suado e deitado na cama enquanto Usagi se dirigia a porta.

- Anh? – Usagi fica surpreso ao ver Lucy parada em frente à porta, totalmente transtornada. – Você estava ouvindo?

- S... Sim. _Tudinho._

- Então já deve saber que Misaki é MEU.

Sem palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo, se deixa ser empurrada por Usagi. Misaki percebe a sua aflição e tenta confortá-la.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Usagi-san e eu não temos nada um com o outro. – sem jeito ele acrescenta: - Imagina só, depois homens não podem estar juntos desse jeito, nós somos apenas...

- Um casal. – ela interrompi Misaki e desabafa sem pensar. – Gomen, Misaki. Eu... eu fiquei fora de mim desde que ouvi seus gemidos lá dentro.

- O que? Você ouviu?

- Ahã, como seu disse: _tudinho_. – havia um tom de maliciosidade na sua fala.

- Desculpe esse comportamento, Usagi-san deve ter ficado com ciúmes de você e por isso fez o que fez. - Misaki não tinha como ficar mais envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Eu sempre quis saber como era ter um casal homossexual na mesma casa.

- Ahn? Não somos um casal homossexual!

- São sim, vocês vão às compras juntos, ás termas, moram juntos, almoçam juntos e agora... Dormem juntos!

- Admita Misaki. – diz Usagi se intrometendo na conversa.

- Usagi-san?

- Você... Lucy. Eu não conheço você, e eu não gosto de você. Mas me parece que a sua companhia fará bem à Misaki... E à nossa relação. Bem vinda a minha casa.

"Aff, parece um pesadelo virando realidade" pensa Misaki.


End file.
